Generally, claims systems are very complex. For example, claims payment systems often process a high volume of claims in accordance with dynamic medical policies, payment policies, contract terms, and benefit plans. Accordingly, processing claims can be equally complex and result in various claim versions that end with a claim being modified, denied, or paid. Thus, a need exists for accessing, navigating, and displaying multiple versions and iterations of claims and information about those claim versions in an efficient and customer-friendly manner.